A Strange New World
by xwolfeh
Summary: Cammy was as normal as any other fifteen year old. She had plenty of friends, went to school, played sports, did just about anything a normal person would do.. until she met a strange creature.. please R&R!


Well, this is my first fic ever.. so please let me know how i did!! The first chapter may be kinda boring, but i'm working on the second chapter now, so don't worry!

Disclaimer: i do not own digimon or the characters.. only Cammy and Mai! (so far :3)

Chapter Title: Been There, Done That.

Sitting next to some of her friends in her 2nd period class, Cameron queitly talked to Emily that was sitting in the desk to the right of her. "Miss Deanson, will you please tell us the answer to number three?" said her history teacher, who knew that Cameron wasn't paying attention to the lesson that was being taught. She sighed as her eyes strayed over to her friend's paper. She then smiled and clearly stated, "B.. Stamp Act." she confidently looked around the room at the other students. The teacher nodded. "i knew you were paying attention so closely." she paused, then started again. "That's why you got the answer wrong sweetie." That's when her smile was wiped off her face and the rest of class was laughing at her.

A couple hours later, at lunch, Cameron got a strange message on her cell phone. It said, "come to the train station at 4:30 p.m." her friends looked at her, all wondering what it was. "Cammy.. what did that mean?" Emily asked. "Want me to come with ya?" Mai had said. "uhh, i have no clue what that was.. but, yeah.. you might wanna come.. just in case.. alright?" she told Mai, who happily agreed. Some people that were in Cammy's History class walked by and laughed at her, but quickly walked off with their food trays to throw away. "that was kind of embarassing, wasn't it Cammy?" Katy said, smiling in a joking way. "no.. not at all." she replied sarcastically, picking up her tray to throw away.

When she was about to go to her 6th period class, she got the same message on her cell phone. "Come to the train station at 4:30 p.m." 'God this is weird' she thought. 'and i wonder who it's from.. Well, at least someone's coming with me..'.

After volleyball practice, which was right after school, Cammy had just enough time to run home. She brought along a small backpack with money and other things that might be needed. She had changed into regular blue jeans, a navy green shirt, and some regular sneakers. Her blonde hair was tied back with a white scrunchie. Mai finally met up with Cammy when she was at the bus stop. "sorry i was late.. had to go home first." Mai had said. "not a problem." Cammy said, smiling. The bus rolled to a stop and the two got on, on their way to the train station.

After they had gotten on the train, Cammy and Mai noticed another kid who was holding his cell phone, reading a message he apparently had gotten earlier. Mai's phone buzzed and she looked at it. It said the exact same thing that Cammy's had said. "Little late for that don't ya think?" she said, chuckling a bit. Cammy stood up, but then sat down again. "what was that for?" Mai asked, lightly jabbing Cammy with her elbow. "I was gonna ask that guy if he got the same message we did.. oh well.. it's not really our business anyway.." she shrugged. "we'll see if he did when the train stops anyway." Mai nodded, sitting back. "well, might as well get comfortable.. we still have a while till the train stops again."

About ten minutes later, Mai sighed. "The train should be at the next stop in a few minutes." Mai said, standing up, stretching. Just then, all the phones on the train began to make a screeching noise, but only until Cammy, Mai, and that one boy got a message. "find door 98. go down stairs." When the train stopped, the boy ran in front of the two girls. "We've already went through this.. but again? Can't i just get there by warping? or something?" he mumbled. "Let's follow him.. Sounds like he knows where he's going.. or he's done it before.. or.. something." Cammy said, grabbing Mai's arm and pulling her along. "warping?" Mai thought. The boy looked to be around the same age as Cammy and Mai. He had blackish-blue hair, the back part in a pony tail. You couldn't really see it, on account of he wore a bandana as well. He wore a navy blue jacket with a plain white t-shirt and regular blue jeans.

"hurry up or we won't be able to catch him!" Cammy told Mai, still holding her arm. They made their way through halls and down a couple flights of stairs, coming to another long hallway where there was a lot of doors. "94.. 96.. 98! here it is! looks like we got here before that boy did. oh well. at least we found it." Mai said, taking her arm back from Cammy and turning the door knob. "Hey, Mai! Look!" Cammy pointed out, "we didn't pass that guy after all!" She smiled, knowing now that they could just follow him. Then came the third message. "go to room 89. then, the choice is yours." Mai sighed. "man.. More directions.. aren't we almost there?" she asked herself, but shrugged and ran through the 98th door.

After running down another flight of stairs, still following the boy, the two girls came to the 89th door slamming in their faces. "He just went in here." Cammy told Mai. "really?" she said sarcastically. Cammy rolled her eyes, but opened the door anyway. "wow." she managed to say. There were a lot of trains sitting there, like they were ready for departure. "Well, the message said it's up to us now." Mai said, walking down the stairs towards a train. "Wait for me!" said Cammy, looking at all of the trains. "Let's get on this one.. or shall we take different one's to see where it takes each of us?" Mai thought about it. "Let's take a different one. it's not like we're going to a different world.. right?" she smiled, getting on a black train with red stripes on the sides. "See ya later!" Cammy said, getting on a brown train with black dots here and there.

The train slowly began to lurch forward. Cammy sat down on a seat in one of the rooms, all of them seeming empty. After a few minutes, she got up and looked through the room behind her and she saw that same boy! she quickly opened the door, but slowly walking in. The boy just stared at her like she was crazy. "uhh.. hi!" she said, looking around, then to the boy. "what's your name?" He just sat back and stared out the window. 'uh.. how rude..' she thought. she turned to the row of seats across from the boy and walked to them, going to sit down. "Kouji.." He finally said. Cammy turned back to him, flopping down in the seat. "what?" .. "Kouji.. My name's Kouji." He said, looking at Cammy, but turning his focus back outside.

After a few moments of sitting there, saying nothing to each other, Kouji broke the silence. "What are you doing here? i mean, how did you know about this place?" he asked, still looking out the window. "well.. i got a message on my phone.. I saw that you did too.. so i followed you here.. Why? What's wrong with that?" He sighed, sounding kind of frustrated, and turned towards her. "Do you even know where you're going? It's dangerous. and you probably couldn't live.. by the way you look anyway." Cammy's mouth was slightly opened at the fact that he said she looked weak. "I have no clue where we're going, but that doesn't mean anything." she said, a little angry. 'i hope..'.. "Well.." Kouji started, but then shook his head, not knowing what to say. "nevermind.. you'll just have to see when we get there."

Suddenly, the train began to slow. Cammy held the handle rail as the brakes squeaked to a stop. Kouji just sat there, still looking out the window. He must have been thinking about something. Why else would he not be paying attention to Cammy? Or was he just like that? Cammy shrugged to herself and stood, as the doors slid open. Kouji got up and walked out first, Cammy following close behind. "Soo.. where are you headed to?" she asked him. "Something having to do with friends.. meeting up with them." Cammy looked around and noticed that they weren't in a regular train station. there were trees everywhere and little marshmellow looking things floating around. "uhh.. Where are we, Kouji?" He sighed, frustrated. "the digital world. Now.. go.. find something to do.." he said, running off to the right.

"The digital world," Cammy said aloud to herself. "hmm.. Wonder where Mai is." she thought out loud, shrugging, walking off in the same direction as Kouji.

End of Chapter One

Sorry that the first chapter was kinda boring and getting off to a slow start.. It'll get better as the story goes on!! please make some comments about it.. as it was my **First** fic ever :3 ..


End file.
